


Penance

by KaraGenki



Category: Boys generally Asian | BgA, Nigahiga Production Company
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Asphyxiation, Begging, Choking, Comfort, Conflict, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting Kink, Honorifics, Hyung Kink, M/M, Maknae Kink, Male Slash, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Orgasm, Panic Attacks, Power Exchange, Power Play, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Roommates, Safewords, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slash, Slut Shaming, Temper Tantrums, kind of, that should be a tag, very mildly but it matters so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraGenki/pseuds/KaraGenki
Summary: After Jeungri’s solo debut, none of the members really looked at him the same. They joked with him, sure, and they discussed future band plans and song ideas (Dongeul Cheotda was a popular but short-lived sequel in the works). But, well… he’d been the maknae before, and he still was, but suddenly he had experience that none of his bandmates had.The pressure gets to Jeungri, and J-Lite reminds him that, as the maknae, his hyungs will always be responsible for him. Whether for restorative purposes, or for correction.
Relationships: Jun Sung Ahn | Jeungri/Justin Chon | J-Lite
Kudos: 4





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings at the end.

After Jeungri’s solo debut, none of the members really looked at him the same. They joked with him, sure, and they discussed future band plans and song ideas (Dongeul Cheotda was a popular but short-lived sequel in the works). But, well… he’d been the maknae before, and he still was, but suddenly he had experience that none of his bandmates had. Endorsements, big promotions… sometimes he’d be called aside to meet some bigwig that none of his bandmates had even seen in person before, or given a song from a world-renowned producer.

It wasn’t like they held a grudge against him - they’d convinced him to sign the contract, after all - but the comfortable place he’d found as the little brother of the group had just… shifted. The other morning, R.O.P. got him a coffee, and last night they’d jostled for him to pay for dinner, even though his hyungs had always covered the bill before. As someone who’d always gone along with the group, let himself be swayed, this felt… different. Almost wrong. 

His back hit the shower, and he slid down. The water covered his face as he looked down, feeling seconds blur into minutes. Was he crying? He couldn’t tell… his fingers were tingling, but the rest of him felt numb. His heart was racing. He pressed his fingers to his neck - no, his heart was beating like normal, but somehow he felt different. Worse. He took a deep breath. One, two, three, four, five; out, two, three, four, five. Again. And again. It didn’t work. It felt worse. He clutched at his hair. He couldn’t feel himself… he was sinking in to this feeling of being bad, and feeling bad, and everything was--

“You good in there?” J-Lite. At the bathroom door. He gasped and turned around.

“You’ve been in there for like an hour, dude… they sent me to check on you.” J-Lite stepped forward but hung back, not wanting to pull back the curtain. “If you’re done you should come out. We don’t want the water bill to be any higher.” J-Lite had probably changed the least in the way he treated him - his standoffishness had softened a little, but it was still there. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m almost done…” He went to get up, but his legs wouldn’t support his weight, and he landed back in the tub with a soft grunt. 

“Shit, dude,” and the next thing he knew J-Lite had pulled aside the curtain and was staring at his naked body. No, wait, he wasn’t staring down, just at his face… “You should get out of there. Come on.” He felt himself being hoisted out of the bathtub, onto the rug, and then a towel was thrown onto him. A glass of water was pressed into his hand, and he took a few gulps from it. “Come out when you’re ready.” Then footsteps, and he was alone.

He did calm down eventually. He didn’t know how long he spent sitting on the bathroom floor, but after finishing the glass of water he had to pee, and then he was standing up and doing something, and it got easier from there. Eventually he was walking out of the bathroom, feeling the treated wood on his feet. He got dressed, like he always did, and headed to the living room--

\--where he was met with four faces, on the sofa, all together. R.O.P. seemed conflicted, P-Dragon had a carefully neutral expression on his face, and Daeyang just looked kind of sad. 

J-Lite spoke first. “You better tell us if something’s going on. If we lose our cash cow we’re in trouble big-time,” he grumbled, not making eye contact. Should he come in and sit, or would that be weird… his four hyungs were presenting a united front, so he figured he’d just stand there.

“Come on, sit down.” Never mind. He shuffled forward and sat in the chair P-Dragon had pointed to. Something about this struck him as off. He shifted in his seat, looking at a corner of the ceiling. 

“So… are you doing alright?” Daeyang leaned forward, and Jeungri felt a twinge of self-loathing. He looked so sympathetic… if only he’d handled himself better, not let himself break down like that, been a better role model for his hyungs… he laughed at how backwards that sounded. 

That seemed to get his members even more concerned. “Dude, seriously, you don’t sound okay,” J-Lite said. He strode up to Jeungri’s chair and grabbed his upper arms, squeezing them slightly. “You gotta tell us, you know, like I said. You go on mental hiatus, we’re short on rent.” Was that true? He hoped it was a joke… now he was supporting his hyungs economically too. 

He gulped and mumbled, “no, seriously… I’m fine, you guys don’t need to worry,” but that didn’t seem to do much. 

J-Lite eyed him suspiciously and said, “That doesn’t convince me. Come on, dude, for the group’s most famous member you sure do mope a lot..”

“I’m fine!” Jeungri shouted and jerked his arms away from J-Lite, who stared at him shocked along with the rest of the group. “Just-- just keep on treating me like the leader and I’ll fucking manage somehow so you can all just go.” 

J-Lite walked back to the group and eyed him, mostly angry like he always was but also kind of hurt. Jeungri bit his lip. He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have hurt his hyungs’ feelings… he was a bad maknae, he was a terrible leader-- he just about managed to keep from crying, and rushed into his room.

He didn’t quite slam the door, but it was pretty audible, and he just gasped and tried to calm himself back down again. Fuck, he’d only just gotten a handle of himself and now this had happened… he was starting to get hungry, but he absolutely was not going to face his members again. So he got properly dressed (he’d still been wrapped in his towel), sat on his bed, and after a few hours got tired enough to drift off to sleep.

When he woke up, it was pitch dark outside and his stomach was gnawing at him. He tried to turn over and keep sleeping, but he ended up getting more and more awake with each push that his stomach made… eventually, he groaned and got up. What was it, 2am, 3am? Sleepily, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and eased his door open. It was dark in the hallway, too, and in the living room from what he could see… he was alone. Good. 

Taking care not to make too much noise, he padded out into the kitchen, and looked in the rice cooker. There was some leftover rice, about a bowl’s worth - looking in the fridge showed him some side dishes that had been put on a covered plate. They really did care for him, huh… then he remembered J-Lite’s words about taking care of the cash cow and felt worse. 

Better get himself plenty of nutrients, then, so he didn’t get sick and miss one of those lucrative promotions… he brought the food to the table (still cold) and started eating. He finished barely half before he felt full, or, well, lost motivation to eat, and put it in the compost before heading back. He wasn’t tired at all, though, still… so he sat hugging his knees on the couch where his members had been sitting just that evening.

Quickly, though, brought to the front of his mind by tiredness, another urge started to go through him. Something in him felt dirty, for wanting to jerk off, here in a sort-of-public place… but it was the middle of the night, and he was all alone, wasn’t he? Plus, after all that stress, it’d be just the thing… he shivered and closed his eyes. 

He thought about what would happen if he’d been doing this just now, with all his hyungs still on the same sofa, watching him… J-Lite would jeer and call him a pervert, probably, but P-Dragon might ignore him out of sympathy, and maybe R.O.P. would come behind him and start holding his hands, helping him out… with a little gasp, his hand slipped under the waistband of his pants, his fingers curling around his half-hard shaft. He bit his lip. 

What a bad maknae… J-Lite’s voice floated through his mind. Looks like you weren’t our role model after all, huh? No leader would be such a dirty little slut. You’re only fit to be the group’s little fucktoy, maknae.. wait until I tell the others. They’ll all want a turn on you, little whore that you are. His breath hitched, and his strokes quicked, hastily pulling down his pants for easier access. 

Should he… carrying on the fantasy, he snaked the fingers of the other hand down to his ass, running one around the rim. Look at your little hole, maknae… it’s a wonder that nobody’s used it yet. 

“Hyung… J-Lite-hyung… please, p-please--”

You’d think anybody that caught sight of you would just bend you over and take what they wanted, force themself in no matter what you

“Jeungri?” 

He jumped and turned around, but J-Lite was already standing over him, with a full view of what he was doing. He flushed scarlet and hurriedly pulled up his pants. 

“J-Lite! What are you-- get out of here...” He tried to sound angry, but it came out embarrassed, mostly, and strangely breathy. He looked down, wanting to see if his package was fully re-wrapped.

“Dude, you… why are you out here so late? And, uh, doing that?” J-Lite’s usual vitriol had faded in lieu of general confusion. “Just go back into your room, you don’t have to--”

“Don’t question my personal choices.” A little bit of uncharacteristic snark came out - well, it was a weird situation - and Jeungri realized, for once, that he had the upper hand here. Just tease J-Lite a little, and he’d be subdued the next morning, and hopefully a couple days after… it wasn’t an ideal situation, but he could certainly make the best of it.

He turned back to J-Lite, making sure to expose the curve of his neck. “Why? People don’t usually come out here in the middle of the night… for all I know, you heard me and wanted a piece.” He giggled, something he didn’t usually do. “Or maybe you wanted to come out and jack off here yourself.”

“Listen here, you little…” He could physically hear J-Lite’s teeth grinding together. “What, huh, are you that fucking horny?” Suddenly, Jeungri was being grabbed by the neck, hard. He reached back and tried to pry his fingers off, growling “Knock it off, asshole!”, but J-Lite was already pulling down his pants, running his fingers over Jeungri’s skin. 

“You come out here, tease me like that, you can’t expect me to just let it slide.” J-Lite grabbed Jeungri’s thigh, his fingers pressing into the sensitive skin, and Jeungri nearly whimpered, a little squeak escaping from his throat nevertheless. “Well, look at that… you don’t seem too averse to this.” 

J-Lite’s hand snuck around to the front of his neck, pushing his chin up as his fingers snaked up, up, just hovering over his member. “I’ll give you five seconds… you make a single sound, I go back to my room and we pretend this never happened. You stay silent… and I keep going.” 

Jeungri’s mouth was halfway open before he froze. He could just say ‘stop’, and this whole thing would end. But… as surreal as this all was, wasn’t this exactly what he’d been looking for? It was in his subconscious fantasies, it might even help with his worries. So he turned back to J-Lite, met his eyes and silently nodded.

He heard J-Lite’s breath hitch. “Fuck. You’re certainly eager.” The next thing he knew he had landed back-first on the sofa, and J-Lite was climbing up onto it, straddling his legs. “You don’t want me to do something, you say yellow to slow down, red to stop. What do you say?”

“Y-yellow to slow down, red to stop.”

“Good boy.” Jeungri nearly whimpered at the praise. Fuck, it’s been so long since someone had just-- praised him, not complimented, not admired… he’d missed that. His lips parted slightly and he let out a soft, hot breath, causing J-Lite’s eyebrow to raise. “What, you like that?” J-Lite snickered and ruffled Jeungri’s hair. “Good boy… good little fuckhole.” Then his pants were down, and J-Lite’s fingers were inside him, and he cried out in surprise.

“What? You didn’t expect me to just help you jack off, did you?” J-Lite pushed Jeungri back, hooking his legs over his shoulders, and massaged the inside of his thighs. Jeungri sucked a breath in from the sensitivity of the skin as J-Lite continued, “You get my undivided attention, so I think I deserve a little bit of--” he smacked Jeungri’s ass, making him gasp-- “this.”

Jeungri’s mind was spinning. All of this had happened, so suddenly, so quickly… he looked up and breathed, “What, were you-- were you waiting for an excuse to fuck me?” 

The next thing he knew, J-Lite’s hand was on his neck, and an unpleasant pressure was building up in his head. “That’s “were you waiting for an excuse to fuck me, hyung,” maknae.” He let up slightly, but his fingers were still squeezing the sides of Jeungri’s throat, and he tried to shake J-Lite off to no avail. “You need to show me the proper respect, as your elder. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, hyung,” Jeungri gasped. Holy shit, this was somehow the worst thing ever and the best thing all at once. The guy who ragged on him all the time was borderline sexually assaulting him (at least, this couldn’t really be considered sane), and yet he couldn’t think of another time in his life when he’d been so incredibly turned on. He whined and spread his legs a little, making J-Lite chuckle.

“I didn’t need to wait for an excuse to fuck you, it looks like…” J-Lite scissored his fingers out and Jeungri moaned irritably, feeling the burn. “Shut up, unless you want me to fuck you now.” Jeungri shut up.

“Anyway, it looks like I could have just…” He grabbed Jeungri’s cock and gave it a few absentminded strokes. As Jeungri bucked in and whined, he continued, “just waltzed into your room and taken what was mine. You wouldn’t even have said anything, you would’ve spread your legs and begged for it like that--” 

He grabbed Jeungri’s face, squishing in his cheeks. “You gonna beg for me now?” He said it roughly, almost growling. “You, with your-- your brand deals and your solo debut, but look at you now, spread wide open for me.” He stuck another finger in suddenly, making Jeungri gasp. “Beg, or I leave you here like this.”

Jeungri moved to speak before he realized it. “Please--” Tears were forming in his eyes from the stretch, but even then he was hard, or getting there very quickly. “C’mon, please, hyung, put it--” He blushed and stopped, not wanting to go any further. His fantasies had run away with his mind before his inhibitions could catch up - but in this kind of situation, wasn’t that warranted? He looked away shyly and breathed “please.”

J-Lite seemed pleased by that, which brought Jeungri no small amount of relief. “That was quick, huh?” He took his fingers out, making Jeungri gasp and squirm a little at the sudden emptiness. Then, he stood up and pulled his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion, letting his cock spring out. Jeungri’s eyes bugged out. Holy mother of Higa, that was big - but he barely had time to react before it was pressed to his entrance, his smooth head rubbing against the pucker of his hole.

Jeungri gasped and bit his lip, his thighs quivering. Fuck… now he was scared. That thing didn’t seem like it would fit, not without hurting… he could feel his breath start to shallow, his hole tensing. 

J-Lite must’ve noticed, because one of his hands went to Jeungri’s cheek, cupping it and bringing his face up to make eye contact. “You scared now, huh? After begging for it just now, like a proper little whore, now you’re scared of the pain… well, good. Be scared.” His hand went up a little further, his fingers entwining in Jeungri’s hair, pulling just hard enough to be threatened. “I’m going to hurt you… I’m going to use you, get myself off until I’m done, to hell with you. Because this?” He smiled, and pushed in. “It’s punishment.”

Jeungri stifled a scream. Fuck, his hole was burning, and the more of J-Lite’s cock was inside him, the worse the pain got. He seemed to be taking a little mercy, despite what he’d said - his progress was constant, but he was going slow, even keeping a hand on Jeungri’s side to watch for tensing. As he looked up, J-Lite continued. 

“It’s punishment for,” he said, as he pushed in, “thinking you can steal all the spotlight, thinking you can--” he grunted as he bottomed out, and Jeungri whimpered open-mouthed-- “can take on all the responsibility like that, take it away from your hyungs, when you should be listening to what we say and just focusing on practicing…” 

As Jeungri panted and tried to keep his eyes open, J-Lite pulled out and thrusted back in. Fuck, it hurt, but it felt kind of good, and J-Lite looming over him and saying all these things was-- just-- he moaned and spread his legs, and J-Lite noticed with a smirk. “You agree then, maknae?” His fingers tightened and pulled Jeungri’s hair until it stung. “Apologize.”

“Fuck, hyung, I’m--” He could feel his cock, achingly hard, straining to be touched. “I’m s-sorry for-- for thinking I could handle everything, for n-not leaving things to my hyungs, a-and for stealing the spotlight…” He was almost enjoying the pain, now… it made him feel helpless, like he was at J-Lite’s mercy. Being used for his pleasure.

“That’s it, maknae, you’re learning.” J-Lite growled with pleasure and jerked his hips right into Jeungri’s prostate, eliciting a surprised, broken moan. “You’re the leader, sure, but your hyungs--” he emphasised it with a thrust-- “have authority over.” He got an idea, and a wicked grin spread over his face. “Tomorrow, I want you to come into-- fuck--” He was feeling as good as Jeungri, even better maybe. “into my room, tomorrow morning, so I can take your around to each of your hyungs, and you can tell them how sorry you are for being an uppity--” Slam. “little--” Slam. “maknae.” He jammed his cock into Jeungri’s ass with all of his force. 

Jeungri felt like jelly. The pain had faded into a dull ache that encompassed his whole lower body, but in exchange he was getting closer to coming with every second. Almost naturally, his hand went up to touch his cock, but J-Lite stopped it with a touch to his fingers. “Uh-uh. Beg.”

Holy cow, that sent a jolt of arousal right to Jeungri’s groin. “Hyung-nim, please,” he whined, “please let me touch myself, please let me cum, I’m your good little maknae, please…”

By the dumbstruck expression on J-Lite’s face, he could tell he’d done a good job. “Fuck, maknae, go on,” he breathed, still pounding into him like a battering ram. “I bet you clench around me nice and tight when you cum, so go on, touch your little cock.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers wrapped around his cock and started jerking it hard, as if automatically. J-Lite groaned - clearly he was tighter - and upped his speed, and in a few more seconds Jeungri was coming all over his chest, and J-Lite was cumming inside of him, and the world was a sea of pleasure for a few moments before they collapsed into each other with a sigh.

J-Lite was the first to speak. “So. Tomorrow, huh?” He almost sounded resigned, as if he didn’t want to do it… wait, had that just been a kink thing?

Jeungri’s eyes widened and he stuttered, “Hang on, um, if you don’t want to it’s fine, we can just go back to normal, I’m sorry if this was weird, I’ll--”

A hand was placed gently on his neck, resting on his collarbone, and he shut up. “Maknae. Didn’t I tell you to leave the decisions to hyung?” His eyes weren’t angry, but his mouth was firm. “Like I said. Tomorrow, we’re going around, and your hyungs are finding out exactly what’s best for you. No buts.”

Jeungri shuddered as he replied “Yes, hyung-nim,” looking down slightly. He didn’t know what he’d just gotten himself into, but, well… he was kind of looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Graphic description of a panic attack in the third paragraph, from "His back hit the shower" to "and everything was--".
> 
> At the halfway point, one character grabs another by the neck and then thigh without his explicit consent from, "Listen here you little..." to "...and I keep going."


End file.
